


Pump

by Sharcade



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Hiding Medical Issues, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, One Shot, Pain, Punching, Secrets, Short, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15222071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharcade/pseuds/Sharcade
Summary: Connor refuses to bring Gavin a coffee.





	Pump

"Never seen an android like you before," Gavin mused, his eyes travelling over Connor's form. "What model are you?"

Connor eyed Gavin back, his bold figure unmoved by Gavin's nonsense. While he didn't respond out loud, he couldn't help but be a little snide in his mind, his model was printed right on his shirt, was Detective Reed blind or just ignorant? He didn't have to answer to the detective and he didn't intend to, especially not regarding such an obviously stupid question.

"I'm sorry," he started, tipping his head slightly. "But I'm not authorized to answer you."

A lie. He wasn't authorized to  _lie_ either.

"If you have any questions, please contact your superior." Connor continued, Gavin's expression souring slightly.

Gavin turned to the officer he had been speaking to moments prior, gesturing to Connor as if the android had just said something particularly absurd. Connor didn't find that to be the case, but judging by the question that Gavin had just asked him, Connor chose to assume that Gavin just wasn't too bright.

"Hey," the detective started up again, taking a step closer to Connor. "Bring me a coffee, dipshit."

Gavin wasn't intimidating. He was short, he was baby-faced, and he was human, all things that Connor found particularly nonthreatening. He blinked, cocking his head slightly in confusion at Gavin's request; he wasn't built for secretarial tasks. He was just as much a detective as Detective Reed himself.

"Get a move on!" Gavin snapped, raising his voice in a way that took Connor slightly by surprise.

"I'm sorry," Connor interjected, keeping the cool and calm tone that he was programmed to retain. "But I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson."

He stated his words pointedly, making it fairly clear that Gavin had just about no power over him. Gavin blinked and raised an eyebrow, apparently slightly taken aback, something Connor had little to no patience for. He wasn't here to stand around and pander to Gavin. While his social protocols were fairly impressive when it came to adaptation, Gavin was a difficult case. Mostly because he annoyed Connor to no end.

"Oh, oh." Gavin chuckled, gesturing to Connor once again with a smarmy grin before driving his fist directly into Connor's abdomen.

Suddenly, Connor felt his entire body burst with pain. He froze up, eyes wide as the completely new sensation ran through him, he was  _hurting_ , his systems were blaring with warnings that his thirium pump regulator had sustained impact damage. Gavin had punched him in just the wrong spot, just the one spot that Connor would  _truly_ feel. Before he knew it, he was dropping to his knees, his vision blurring as his ears rang with warnings and notices telling him to contact CyberLife. He attempted to catch his breath, winded, his pulse suddenly feeling too hot and too fast and too  _aggressive._

"When a human gives you an order,  _you obey._ " Gavin demanded pointedly, Connor barely able to hear him through the violent ringing in his head. "Got it?"

Connor's eyes trailed up to meet Gavin, trying his best to remain stoic, he couldn't reveal that he was damaged, that he was in pain, it would be an opening. Gavin would go in for the kill if he knew that he could.

"Stay outta my way..." Gavin continued, leaning down to Connor's level. "Next time, you won't get off so easy."

Connor felt it safe to assume that Gavin had no idea how much damage he had done. He felt the detective's pudgy fingers bounce off the side of his head, Connor flinching as the detective stalked off down the hallway. His entire body felt awful, his pulse suddenly going unregulated as his pump regulator desperately struggled to repair itself. He stood shakily, adjusting his tie and swallowing thickly as he tried his best to remain in control. He had to remain in control. He was representative of CyberLife, and if it was revealed how  _easily_ his entire system could be compromised, he imagined he wouldn't last much longer.

He wondered for a moment,  _should it even matter?_ Should he care whether or not he may be replaced? Logically, of course not, he was a machine, replacement was inevitable. He was a prototype, it wasn't like he was going to be around forever. Regardless, something in him sickened at the thought that he may be scrapped for damages. He suddenly felt dizzy, his balance thrown off slightly as his systems began to fail. They weren't getting enough thirium, none of his biocomponents were getting the right amount of thirium. It was beginning to pool in his biocomponent chambers, some biocomponents going completely without thirium and some biocomponents being absolutely flooded. The pain was radiating, his body felt heavy and cold, his heart was racing and his head was spinning and he felt like he was about to crash completely.

He backed against the wall, his breaths coming just a little too quickly as his fingers clenched around his shirt, the fabric bunching as he gripped his hand into a fist over his damaged pump. It hurt, it hurt  _badly,_  he could feel himself becoming lightheaded as the thirium trickled out of his head without properly returning. He felt like he was going to vomit, though he knew that wasn't the case, and he was beginning to feel like he may just shut down completely. Connor suddenly felt his knees buckle, his form dropping to the ground as he desperately tried to regain some composure, it wasn't working, nothing was  _working, his body wasn't working._

"Connor?"

Lieutenant Anderson.

His voice felt like it was being blasted directly into the android's ears, Connor flinching as Hank approached. Even his footsteps were loud. Connor could taste thirium in his mouth but was receiving absolutely no reports from it, he began to wonder if there was any thirium in his mouth at all. He didn't know what was worse, if there was or if there wasn't. His body, which had felt icy cold only moments ago, was beginning to feel boiling hot, his systems speeding up as they tried desperately to distribute his thirium properly. He felt like he was drowning.

"Holy shit, are you dying or something?"

"I-I'm fine." Connor snapped back hastily, though his flushed face and burning hot skin did little to help his story. 

Hank's hand was suddenly on his forehead, the detective hissing quietly under his breath as he jerked his hand away, waving it.

"Fucking Christ, you're burning hot!" Hank commented, peering over his shoulder into the hallway before looking back at Connor. "The fuck were you doing with Gavin?"

"He...He wanted a coffee." Connor recalled vaguely, furrowing his brow as nausea continued to flood him.

He didn't want to elaborate. If he complained about Detective Reed, Hank would be likely to brush him off. After all, he was an android, he was less important than a human detective. It didn't matter how much pain he was in, or how much damage he had sustained, or whether or not he was okay, as long as Gavin was fine. That being said, Gavin  _was_ fine, so Connor's situation did not matter.

"Do you want like, an ice pack or something?" Hank offered hesitantly, brushing Connor's hair away from his forehead. "Fuck, you're burning up."

Connor paused, furrowing his brow in thought as he glanced up at Hank. Hank was worried about him. Hank was showing concern. Connor wasn't used to that, it wasn't something he had ever experienced before, the care of a human. He would likely be fine in a few hours once his systems had completely repaired, so long as he rested, but the fact that Hank was still concerned about him struck an unfamiliar chord in Connor. An emotional chord.

"...You shouldn't be concerned about me," Connor started skeptically. "You've expressed an intense dislike for androids, I wouldn't expect you of all people to worry for my wellbeing."

"Don't make this weird," Hank snapped, approaching the freezer and rummaging through it. "You're my  _partner_ or whatever now, and I don't want a fuckin' broken hunk of junk helping me if I'm gonna be chasing down evil robots or whatever."

"...Thank you, Lieutenant Anderson."

"Whatever, fuck off, stay quiet." Hank muttered, taking out an ice pack and dropping it in Connor's lap soundly. "Anything else you need?"

"My systems should auto-repair with time," Connor explained, pressing the ice to his head, his shoulders slacking slightly. "I just need to rest."

Connor felt the cold flow through his body, the android relaxing slightly as the cooling effect soothed the pain that the raging heat had been causing. Human first aid techniques, though primitive, were actually fairly effective. Who knew?

"Alright, well, go sit at your desk or something." Hank instructed curmudgeonly, folding his arms. "I won't tell Jeffrey you're slacking. I'm not a snake like that."

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Don't mention it."


End file.
